Whipped Cream!
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: Roy walks into something... strange, to say the least. Kitchen randomness ensues! One-shot


_**Hello! So, I wasn't sure whether or not to have this be just a cute little yaoi**_ ** _fic. I'm still not sure if it is or not. Originally it wasn't, but then I went back and read it again... I still don't know. If you want to read it as just friendship, go ahead. If you want to read it as LingxEd that's perfectly fine too! I love both the friendship and the romantic pairing! XD_**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters... T-T_**

* * *

Roy Mustang was a down to earth kind of man. He was reasonable. He was, to a lesser degree, responsible. He was realistic. He was sensible…

There was nothing sensible, nor realistic about the scene he walked in on in the dorm's community kitchen. Hardly any of the soldiers staying in the dorms used the kitchen, so normally Roy wouldn't have even stopped to look inside. However, the loud shouts coming from inside were enough to draw his attention, and his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly peered through the doorway. His mind seemed to shut down and he stared dumbfounded. His brain couldn't seem to come up with any explanations for what he was seeing.

"Dang it, Ling! Get off me," an enraged blond shouted from his position on the linoleum floor. Sitting on top of him, was none other than Ling Yao. He was positioned so that his knees were on top of both of Ed's arms, pinning them to his sides. Ed was trying desperately to wriggle free, but to no avail. Around them, the kitchen was a mess. Cabinet doors hung wide open, swinging on their hinges, with cans practically spilling from them. Bagged and canned foods alike, were scattered all over the floor. Ling was covered in chocolate syrup, and in Ed's hand was what looked suspiciously like a half emptied bottle of fudge. Ed was oddly resembling a snowman with all the whipped cream that was smeared over his clothes and face… a _really_ ticked off snowman. Ling tossed the now emptied can aside carelessly, sending it skittering across the hard floor.

"Aww! But Ed, we don't have all these wonderful foods in Xing," the Xingese prince whined pitifully. That's when they finally noticed the gaping colonel in the doorway. Ed tilted his head back to look up at him.

"Hey, Mustang, get this freak off me," he shouted. Roy blinked slowly, as if he was still trying to process it all.

"Oh great! Now he's broken." Ed shot an accusing glare up at Ling. Ling just looked back at him innocently. Ed scowled, not buying it for a second. Ling shrugged, before looking back and forth between the trapped blond and the brain dead colonel. A mischievous grin soon spread across his face. Ed gulped. He did not like that look. It was a look of pure evil.

"Hey, Ed, that whipped cream really does look tasty," he exclaimed cheerily, his grin widening. Ed's eyes widened as he started leaning in closer. He panicked, frantically trying to pull away.

"Dang it, Mustang, stop standing there like a zombie and help me," he cried out. Roy shook his head, some of his senses returning at the sound of his panicking subordinate. He took a hesitant step forward.

Suddenly, Ed froze, eyes widening further still as he felt something wet on his neck. Ling hummed in content as he licked up some of the whipped cream. He looked back up at the doorway, only to find it empty. He snickered. Mustang must have abandoned ship, retreating and saving himself from the strange scene unfolding. Ling smirked down at the still stunned Ed. He chuckled as he slowly got off the older teen, standing to stretch. He patted his stomach.

"Ha! It worked. By the way, that was some good stuff, Edo. Man, I wish we had that in Xing," he exclaimed. Ed blinked slowly.

"You… " Ed muttered, his face slowly turning a deep shade of red. He stood shakily to his feet, turning to stare blankly at Ling. They stood in silence for a while. Finally, Ed's mind began functioning again. He scowled, glaring dangerously at his friend.

"You have exactly five seconds till I gut you," he growled, raising his automail fist. Ling only laughed.

"Hmm… that whipped cream was **_really_** good! Might I have some more," he asked slyly. Ed paled, before he turned and ran out the kitchen. Ling burst out laughing as he went chasing after his panicked friend. Oh, how he loved messing with people.

Later that day, Roy's subordinates found him curled in a corner with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth while muttering frantically. They just couldn't figure out what had happened to him…

* * *

 _ **~SoulEater Alchemist**_


End file.
